Suéter inútil
by flor do deserto
Summary: Um suéter de mangas siamesas! Que utilidade poderia ter uma coisa inútil dessas? Pergunte à Inuyasha, ele sabe.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Suéter inútil.**

Inuyasha estava no quarto de Kagome, deitado na cama da garota com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, e um pé apoiado em seu joelho dobrado balançando impacientemente, odiava quando Kagome lhe dizia que ele não podia segui-la até aquele estranho lugar, aonde ela ia para aprender coisas... Qual era mesmo o nome?

Mesmo estando de olhos fechados ele franziu o cenho.

Mas dane-se, quem se importa?

O que importava era que ela não o deixava segui-la e pronto!

E ele odiava ficar ali sem fazer nada, apenas esperando-a e imaginando as mil e uma coisas que poderiam lhe acontecer naquele estranho mundo que era a Era da garota sem ter ele por perto para protegê-la... Por exemplo, um daqueles grandes pássaros de metal, que ela chamava avião, poderia de repente cair em cima dela, ou então uma daquelas carroças gigantes de metal, os tais dos ônibus podiam passar por cima dela. E se ela fosse atingida por um daqueles raios UV (Seja lá que isso for) de que ela tinha falado quando ele perguntara para que servia aquele cremezinho estranho que ela estava passando no rosto antes de sair?

E isso era o mais estranho de tudo na Era de Kagome, como é que um cremezinho branco e estranho iria te proteger de levar um raio UV na cabeça?

Feh. Se fosse para ficar sentado imaginando coisas, ele teria ficado na Era Feudal!

O som da porta abrindo e fechando o tirou de seus devaneios, finalmente aquela bruxa havia voltado!

A vontade dele era de pular da cama e ir correndo ver se ela não tinha sido atingida por nenhum raio UV, pois não confiava nada naquele creme, porém não o fez, queria que ela soubesse que estava zangado!

_Oi Inuyasha. – ela suspirou e desanimadamente sentou-se na cama.

É um truque!

Ele disse a si mesmo. Ela só quer que você fique com pena e esqueça de que tem que mostrar que está bravo com ela.

Outro suspiro.

Ele apertou bem os olhos, recusando-se a abri-los, pois se o fizesse e visse o seu rosto desanimado iria se esquecer de que deveria estar zangado. No entanto ela estava muito quieta, isso não era, normal... É um truque! Voltou a repetir.

Mas talvez não fosse, e se realmente tivesse acontecido alguma coisa? Mas e se não tivesse acontecido? E se fosse mesmo somente um truque?

Ah, que se dane!

Ele abriu os olhos.

Kagome estava sentada a beira da cama, uniformizada e ainda com a mochila nas costas, olhava para baixo com uma expressão triste e tinha nas mãos uma sacola de papel.

Ele piscou, e também se sentou na sua usual posição canina.

_O que foi que houve? – perguntou já totalmente esquecido de que deveria estar zangado com ela.

_Eu fui mal na aula de trabalhos manuais.

_Trabalhos manuais? – ele perguntou – O que é isso?

Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

_Basicamente é uma aula em que temos de fazer coisas com nossas próprias mãos. Às vezes trabalhamos com madeira, outras com outros tipos de materiais, mas isso não importa meus trabalhos sempre saem horríveis.

_Horríveis como? – questionou curioso.

_Uma vez fizemos uma casinha de passarinhos.

_E...?

_Eu me esqueci de colocar o buraquinho para os passarinhos entrarem. E outra vez nós fizemos cofres, daqueles de colocar moedas.

_E você esqueceu-se de colocar o buraco para as moedas, certo?

_Certo.

_Bem... Isso não parece tão ruim. – tentou animá-la.

Kagome apontou para sua mesa, ao lado de seus livros havia uma coisa grotesca que parecia a tigela mais feia e retorcida que Inuyasha já tinha visto.

_E uma vez trabalhamos com cerâmica.

_Ah... Aquela tigela não está tão ruim.

_É, mas era para ser um pato.

Inuyasha emudeceu. Certo definitivamente Kagome era horrível para fazer aqueles tais de trabalhos manuais, e seu olhar desceu involuntariamente para a sacola de papel que ela segurava.

_E essa sacola...?

_E outro de meus "desastres manuais". Sim. Você quer ver?

_Sim. – afirmou, mas tinha medo do que ela poderia tirar dali.

Ela levantou-se e tirou da sacola...!

Um suéter.

Nada mais, nada menos, não era nenhuma aberração ou coisa do tipo, era simplesmente um suéter azul, não parecia haver qualquer coisa de errado com ele, e isso fez Inuyasha inclinar a cabeça pensativamente, ela disse que havia ido mal na aula, mas comparando com o pato/tigela aquele era com certeza o seu melhor trabalho.

_Me parece bom. – arriscou – O que há de errado com esse trabalho?

_Ah, parece bom, para você? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

E tranquilamente começou a vestir o suéter, sem sequer tirar a mochila, remexeu-se um pouco, contorcendo-se como uma minhoca dentro do suéter, que era um pouco grande para ela, mas Inuyasha não via o que havia de tão mal nisso, e de repente sua cabeça atravesso a gola, e Inuyasha ainda não via nada de errado com a roupa, até que ela ergueu as mãos.

__Isso _parece bom para você?!

As mangas do suéter estavam costuradas!

Inuyasha piscou.

_Não, é tão ruim... Você só tem que descosturar as mangas...

Kagome balançou a cabeça com ar derrotado.

_Você não esta entendendo Inuyasha, as mangas não estão costuradas, eu fiz esse suéter, e acabei fazendo-o com as mangas unidas, elas é uma só! Fiz um suéter de mangas siamesas! – olhou-o chorosa – O que é que eu vou fazer com um suéter de mangas siamesas?

Por algum tempo Inuyasha olhou-a sem saber o que dizer, odiava vê-la triste, mas então, de repente ele teve uma ideia para ajudar Kagome!

_Estique os braços! – falou entusiasmadamente.

Ela olhou-o temerosa, pensando que talvez ele tivesse decidido separar as mangas do suéter usando a ferida do vento de sua espada Tessaiga.

_Inuyasha... Não é necessário...

_Vamos, estique os braços! – ele insistiu – Eu sei o que você pode fazer com esse suéter!

Uma função para aquele suéter inútil? Kagome achou improvável, mas mesmo assim ficou curiosa e quis tentar, de forma que acabou por obedecê-lo e esticou os braços para frente.

Inuyasha saltou da cama, e abaixou-se com agilidade para logo em seguida levantar-se e enfiar-se entre os braços costurados do suéter, Kagome surpreendeu-se mais ainda quando ele inclinou-se e a puxou para si envolvendo-a num abraço.

_Viu? – ele disse apoiando o queixo em seu ombro – O seu suéter não é tão inútil assim.

Kagome sorriu. E não é que no final ele tinha mesmo conseguido arranjar uma utilidade para aquele suéter inútil?

**Fim.**

Review's?


End file.
